


30 Minutes or Less

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: This is my take on the Alternate AU meeting prompt “you are the only delivery person that gets fast to my house”. Adena delivers food for an Iranian restaurant in New York. Kat is their best client.





	30 Minutes or Less

Kat looks at the 5 take out menus spreaded on top of the kitchen counter in front of her. Since getting a promotion to Social Media Director at Scarlet, and moving out of the apartment she shared with 3 roomates, she has been meaning to give cooking a try. This is the fifth week in a row she fails. 

It isn’t her fault. With so much work and events to attend, it’s hard to find time to cook. She works hard, has a brand new salary; she deserves to treat herself to some nice, effortless food. What’s the point of living in New York City if you are not going to take advantage of all their food delivery options?

There will be a time for her to be a grown up and cook her own food. But today is not that day.

It’s not long before she decides on the Iranian restaurant not too far from her apartment. They are by far the fastest to deliver and she is starving. It is a little embarrassing that this is around the 4 time she orders there that week and it’s only Wednesday. But hey! They should be happy about that.

Kat is getting out of the shower half an hour later when she hears an insistent knocking on the door.

“Coming!” She pretty much yells. Rushing to put on an oversized t-shirt, some boyshorts and sprinting to the door. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kat says while taking off the heavy bolt stopping her from opening the door. “I didn’t think you would get here so fast!”

Most of the time the same girl does the delivery. A short woman with soulful eyes who is always wearing a Hijab. The bright colors and patterns never fail to surprise Kat. If she is being honest, their fast delivery and good food may not be the only reason Kat enjoys ordering there.

By now, Kat should know the girls name, but she always forgets to ask. Today, as every other time since she first saw her, Kat feels a bolt of nervous energy going through her body when she opens the door.

The other woman completely throws her off her game. It’s hard to start a meaningful conversation when you are busy trying to calm down your beating heart. Biting your tongue to not say anything inappropriate.

“No, problem. Can’t get mad at our best client.”

Kat can’t help the smile that appears on her face after being called their best client. She knows it’s true. She should be a little embarrassed by her lack of cooking skills, but at least it means they do remember her.

Kat keeps smiling while staring into brown eyes for what she is sure is more time than necessary. But she can’t help it. The smile she gets in return is enough distraction to forget any embarrassment, any insecurities. Even when it starts turning into a smirk, even when an eyebrow starts raising in a clear sign of amusement, Kat can’t look away.

She finally manages to clear her throat, move her eyes away and step aside enough to let the delivery woman into her apartment.

“Good to know. I was starting to feel embarrassed about how much I order there.”

“Don’t be, Kat.”

The other woman says, handing her a paper bag with two take out boxes inside. Kat can feel hear heart jumping at hearing her name coming out of those plush lips.

She takes the paper bag to distract herself, and starts walking towards her kitchen. A small head movement lets the other woman know it’s ok to come in.

“You know my name, you know where I live, and here I am completely in the dark about you.” Kat says with a huge grin on her face to make sure it’s clear she is joking.

“I’m Adena. Aspiring photographer by day, delivery girl at night.”

“You are a photographer?”

“I am trying to be. A friend of my family owns the restaurant, and it helps pay the bills.”

Kat, for some reason, is sure Adena’s photography is amazing. She has never seen it but she can’t imagine this woman being any less than exceptional.

She may not look like it on the days she arrives at her door out of breath and weighed down by bags of take out. But even then, she always walks like she owns the room.

If that’s how she moves when she is doing delivery, Kat can only imagine the amount of confidence she would have in other settings. 

“I work for a magazine. Not to brag,” Kat says tilting her head and smirking. “But I’m actually the Social Media Director.”

“That’s impressive.”

Kat wonders if Adena means it or is mocking her. She sounds genuine, but Kat can never read Adena. That’s part of what makes her so damn attractive. Kat is not shy and she is certainly aware of the effect she can have on men and women alike.

It hasn't been long since she started exploring her sexuality. Most of her recent partners have been women, and she is having a lot of fun with that newfound part of herself.

She can’t deny the rush of adrenaline she feels every time someone at the Wild Susan hits on her. Or when she gets a model to go home with her after a Scarlet Party. But with Adena, she becomes a mess, rendering her usual flirting abilities useless.

“You should give me your number so I can let you know if any opportunities for a photographer come up.” Kat says without thinking, before she can stop herself.

It’s more a real desire to help Adena than actual flirting. But having an excuse to talk with Adena is also something Kat wouldn’t mind at all. 

Adena smiles again making Kat so mesmerized by the way her lips move to talk, she almost misses Adena’s answer. 

“I would love to give you my number, even if it means I lost a bet.”

Kat blinks. Once. Twice.

“What...do you mean?”

“Well,” Adena starts saying while grabbing Kat’s hand. The feel of a hard round ballpoint pen moving along her skin tickles Kat skin, but she still can’t look away. “My boss thinks the only reason you order from us so much is because of me. He says you called me cute.”

Kat can hear the challenge on Adena’s voice. She doesn't sound mad, she sounds interested. And usually, this would be the kind of in Kat would take in a heartbeat.

She doesn’t know what is wrong with her. She panics. Maybe part of her doesn’t want to break the spell. She is a use them and throw them kind of girl but she doesn’t want to see Adena go. If they pursue this, whatever it is, she eventually will leave or Kat will make her leave.

“That wasn’t a come on. I honestly just want to help.”

Kat swears she sees disappointment in Adena’s face, but other than averting her eyes. She doesn’t react. When Adena looks up again, Kat sees the fiery passion she is already getting used to dancing on her eyes.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if it was a come on.”


End file.
